Battle of Fort James
by Wyatt
Summary: The story of a commander facing the forces of the Dominion.


Battle of Fort James  
  
The battle had been raging on for nearly three weeks now. Currently my squad and I were held up on the roof of a fairly protectable building. When we first invaded the fort the casualties were high, but thankfully I was in one of the last waves to enter the stronghold. So by the time I entered there was a fairly good foothold in the base. Since then we had taken nearly half of the base.  
Dominion forces have been pounding my position for days now, and Raynor still has not sent reinforcements to help my squad. However my men have done excellent due to the fact that there are piles of dominion marines and the hollowed out shells of tanks all around the building we were defending.  
"Lieutenant," screamed a marine, "we have forces approaching us from the south sir. They look to be some of our men!" The marine seemed excited. Hell everyone was excited that we would finally get some help. We watched with anticipation as the column came closer and closer. We could even hear the rumble of tanks behind them.  
Then a strange whistling sound started up. I looked around and saw nothing. "Men shut up! Listen to that..." My men fell silent... the whistling sound got louder and closer. Then it hit me what that was. "Men hit the deck now!" As soon as I said that a shower of red-hot artillery fire fell down all around us. Everyone screamed, and I watched in horror as one of my men on the other side of the building burst into a million pieces. The hellfire stopped, and I got back into a crouching position.  
"Marine give me a casualty estimate." I turned my attention back to the reinforcements that were supposed to be coming out way. The gutters of the street ran full with the fresh blood of every man coming to help us. The tanks behind them faired no better. My eyes began to water as I thought of the countless lives that had been lost because of the tyrant leader of the Dominion. I could feel the rage well up inside me.  
The marine came back to me with his report. "Sir, we lost three marines and a few of out machinegun nests, but we still have thirteen marines, three medics, and a couple firebrats left. The reinforcements were wiped out sir. Also tracking has reported that there could be nearly fifty Dominion marines just a few blocks south of here. Your orders sir?" I looked at the marine... he was young, maybe 20 if at most.  
"Prepare to defend this position with your life." The marine looked at me with a mix of fear and pride.  
"Yes sir!" He gave a crisp salute and ran back to his position. I watched knowing that everyone here would die after this attack. The rage inside me kept on swelling, and I would be damned if I didn't take at least ten or twelve of them with me.  
My radio came on, and the computer adjutant began to talk about the current positions of all the enemy forces. "Dominion forces estimated arrival time is five minutes." I began to think of any ideas that could help.  
"Firebrats place your tanks by all entrances into the courtyard surrounding us, and when you get back grab a spare machine gun. When the Dominion forces enter the courtyard fire at your tanks. That should hopefully take a few more with us. Everyone also ready your grenades." With that a slurry of affirmatives came in. My men went and did as they were ordered.  
"Two minutes till Dominion forces arrive," the cold voice of the computer almost made me want to kill someone. I was now infuriated. I would not be stopped by no one, and especially some Dominion fuck."  
"Alright boys, get ready for a fight!" With that the battle cries rang out of every man, knowing that they would most likely soon die. I admired the way in which they had courage. Every one of them was a hero... a hero that would never be known.  
"Dominion forces will be here in three, two, one. Dominion forces have entered the court yard."  
With that a wall of hot lead headed towards the dominion forces storming into the courtyard. "Firebrats! Fire at your tanks!" The firebrats fired at their tanks, and an enormous explosion erupted at every entrance. Every one of us covered our eyes from the intensity of the explosion.  
The Dominion Marines were tossed like rag dolls. Soon after the first explosion a light mist of blood rained down upon us all. "Men get back up and fire!" Every man stood up and started pumping round after round at anything that moved around us.  
A small troopship came swooping in from the south. "Men prepare for a possible drop on us!" The ship came to a hover over the building, and loud hydraulic sounds began. I ran to my explosives expert and gave him the order. A few seconds later one marine had come down from the ship, and a single missile ascended to the ships engine. The engine shattered into a thousand different pieces. It began a spiraled dissent down to the ally beside the building. "Men hold on," I bellowed right before the ship crashed. The explosion rattled the building, but then I saw him coming at me, the one marine that made it off the ship to fight. He came running at me with his pistol out shooting wildly at me. I rolled behind a block of cement, and rolled out to the other side and came to my knees in a crouched position. I brought my gun up and sprayed the marine with bullets... he fell to his knees, then to his side, and died. I could hear the mortar fire from my marines raining down on the enemy. I ran back to my position to find most the attacking forces near dead. They had run their men in here on a suicide run, but it had taken its toll on my men. Another five gone, and another five hero's who will never be remembered.  
As my men mopped up the rest of the forces I could hear the loud roar of a tank getting into siege mode. I looked to the east and saw the barrel coming up. I looked in horror as it began to aim at my men and me. "Take cover!" Everyone dropped, and loud explosion took place... not at us though. I got back up and looked at the tank... it was a burning wreck. I looked to the sky to see several wraiths flying in the air.  
"We passed by and noticed you boys could use a little help," the lead pilot said as he came on over the radio.  
"Well thanks we needed it."  
"Well sir your needed back at base, Commander Raynor has another mission for you and your men. A relief squad should be here soon."  
"Thank you," I looked around at the men... they were all happy to get the hell outta here.  
  
So what yall think? Also this is all blizzards stuff and bla bla bla Ill post more soon 


End file.
